The medicinal use of oils and extracts derived from cannabis plant material has been growing in popularity. For example, pharmacologically active compounds in cannabis plant material including, but not limited to, delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (or THC) and cannabidiol (CBD) have been shown to reduce the effects of nausea and vomiting caused by certain chemotherapy treatments. Research has also shown the ability of cannabinoids and other compounds found in cannabis to stimulate bone growth, relieve pain, aid sleep, inhibit bacterial cell growth, inhibit cancer cell growth, and alleviate or otherwise reduce the symptoms of cancer, epilepsy, autoimmune disease, neurodegeneration, Alzheimer's disease, Lyme disease, post-traumatic stress disorder, and inflammation. Furthermore, extracts of cannabis plant material, whether ingested or inhaled, have also been shown to have therapeutic effects in patients with glaucoma, dysmenorrhea, migraines, anxiety disorders, or a combination thereof.
However, cannabis oil is often highly viscous, making it difficult to work with and load into new delivery devices such as vaporizers and E-cigarettes. In addition, such oils, when vaporized or smoked, are often rough on a patient's throat and may induce coughing or gagging.
Therefore, a solution is needed in order to make such extracts more conducive to today's delivery devices and make the inhalation/consumption of such extracts more palatable for patients. In addition, such a solution should also not have an adverse effect on the potency of the extract's active compounds and preserve the extract's gustatory or aromatic qualities.